


Pumping Problems

by EndangeredMind



Category: Crysis Series (Video Games)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Kudos: 3





	Pumping Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Prophet II hummed to himself as he looked over his recently upgraded suit. Light shone in from the missing roof panels of the ruined airplane hangar he called home as he looked over the functions. He had recently added an overload function for his rebreather, which would, well he wasn’t quite sure what it would do. He sighed and sat there for a few moments, pondering what to do next. It had taken him a few hours to get the suit off, then get the damn thing on, the least he could do was take it out for test drive.

Without a moment to lose, Prophet quickly activated it, feeling pleased that the overdrive had not messed with the normal rebreather function, however, he now had to see if the new function would work as intended. He grinned and activated the overload. He was expecting it to work, but what he was not expecting was for it to begin pumping air into the Nanosuit at such a rapid rate that it began to slowly inflate, creaking and groaning loudly. He began wondering if this really was a good idea, or whether he had bitten off more than he could chew.

There was no time for wondering as air continued to pump into the suit, wasting no time at all turning his ass into a large round bubble butt, and that was only the start of it. His nanosuit quickly inflated as it tried it’s best to contain all of the air being pumped into it. His middle was the next to expand, going from smooth and trim to a large round potbelly, which sagged downwards and stretched the fabric of the suit. He blinked, doing a double take. His suit was expanding, and it was happening at an alarming rate.

He groaned, feeling taken aback at the rate of inflation. Once he had gotten over his initial shock, he began to like the idea. His suit continued to grow, now looking like a puffy version of its former self. With a smile on his face, he began to pat his large belly as it continued to grow, showing no signs of slowing down. The suit creaked and groaned loudly, trying to hold all of the air inside without bursting. If it carried on going at its current rate, it wouldn’t be long before it would reach its peak and burst.

The suit had now grown significantly, as the air continued to pump in, making the suit feel as if would pop at any moment. Luckily, Prophet had made the suit a little stretchy to allow for expansion, but even this was pushing the limits of that. The suit’s formerly beefy arms and legs now resembled large cones, whilst the belly and rear of the suit had grown to enormous proportions. It wheezed and strained as more air was forced into it, causing it to slowly become lighter than air itself. Prophet was too busy looking at his suit to notice.

By now, he was loving how large had gotten, and he began to feel giddy. He watched closely as it continued to grow, loving the feeling of being inflated until he could barely move. The suit began to slowly float off of the ground, only adding to the giddy feeling that Prophet was experiencing. The suit floated a little higher with each blast of air that was pumped into it. He would’ve said something, but he felt so intoxicated by the inflation of his suit that the words died in his throat. The poor suit continued to grow, creaking loudly.  
The hanger began to feel less spacious as the seconds ticked by, with the now very blimped nanosuit taking most of the space. The blimpy suit’s sole occupant groaned happily as he felt his huge blimpy moobs, taking the time to run his hands over them. He still couldn’t believe how much he had grown. Continuing on from this trend, he then reached down and felt his very ballooned helmet with his bloated hands. Not forgetting about his lower half, he lazily wiggled his bloated legs & feet, which caused his huge blimp butt to wobble from side to side.

With a loud gurgling sound, a massive blast of air was forced into the already huge nanosuit, causing Prophet to groan happily as he felt himself starting to fill out the leftover space in the hanger. As the suit continued to balloon, the hangar trembled and groaned. From outside shot showing the now groaning hanger beginning to round out from the nanosuit’s continued growing. It didn’t take for the continuous growth to fill the hangar to the brim. Panels began to creak, whilst others fell off, the aged and weakened structure not helping in the fight against the growing suit.

Another massive pulse of air is pumped into the massively blimped Nanosuit. The hanger groaned and bulged, before it finally succumbed to the inflating suit as the building exploded, leaving nothing but pieces of the itself and twisted metal in its wake. The utterly massive blimp of a Nanosuit floated over the wreckage. The suit was now so large that the man inside could barely be visible, and a quick zoom into the helmet showed Prophet’s happy expression. He sighed in ecstasy and groaned as the suit continued to grow, before slowing down as the rebreather began to slow down.

The rebreather finally stopped altogether, shutting off as the gargantuanly blimped Nanosuit floated there over the wrecked hanger. Prophet grinned and then sighed, enjoying his newly blimped state, with the nanosuit lazily wobbling as his barely mobile form floated around the remains of his home. All of that wobbling began to upset the pent up air inside the massive suit. Prophet groaned as his massive suit creaked once more, before he gleefully blasts out a massive brassy fart, the suit groaning as it deflated a bit from the release of the air. Another blast from his massive butt made him smirk.


End file.
